


brand, new, friends

by itsfromjapaAAAAAAAN (Random13245)



Series: there's no you and me, this impossible year [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, Angst without a happy ending, M/M, Sad, Song Lyrics, Songfic, its still sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 05:31:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12052338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random13245/pseuds/itsfromjapaAAAAAAAN
Summary: And I'll be fine, I'm sure you're justifiedI can't believe my conscience told me that we'd be alrightSo roll your eyes, like you need to one more timeTake your time awayI'm wide awake all nightAlright





	brand, new, friends

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't really plan on doing this but hey
> 
> based on Brand, New, Friends by The Morning Light  
> I dID SOME COVER ART http://aminoapps.com/p/wsmufe  
>  
> 
> ~~if ur following the lawyer fic don't worry I'm still working on that <3~~

_*She's got these brand new friends, I've got a few new songs,_  
_But mostly new headaches, and reasons not to call._

Christine is the one who eventually finds Michael on Facebook- under a slightly different name. His page is mostly private, no details are visible expect for a few photos. Jeremy agonizes over every single picture, showing Michael with some other people. He doesn't even slightly recognize them. He hardly recognizes Michael.

Michael looks happy.

He sends him a friend request, figuring he has nothing to lose. It goes unaccepted.

 _*I slept through all today and rearranged my head,_  
_Couldn't forget your face or how we watched our breath,_  
_Flee from our tired mouths, they were lost,_  
_Please, I've got enough on my mind._

Jeremy sits silently at the table, just letting Michael stand and leave.

 _“You don't get to do that.”_ The words echoed around in his mind. He doesn't disagree, either. He is the one who pushed Michael away in the hallway, he is the one who keeps pulling and pushing and sending mixed signals. He slumps down in the chair, looking at the still full plate that was Michael's.

The waitress, the kind who calls you ‘hun’ or ‘sweetie’ in every sentence, comes by. She obviously takes note of the current situation; the abandoned plate and the look on Jeremy’s face. She doesn't say anything, just picks up the plate and cleans up.

Jeremy will never forget Michael’s cold expression as he said the last things Jeremy had heard from him.

_You don't get to do that._

_*And I'll be fine, I'm sure you're justified,_  
_I can't believe my conscience told me that we'd be alright._

He sets the ring box on a shelf, where it stares down at him and reminds him of all his failure. And how ridiculous he was, to think that plan would have worked. Even if Michael was there, what would he have said?

_Hey, I know I pushed you away, but I realized I want you now, marry me?_

That never would've worked. Michael would have had every right to slam the door in his face. Of course, this is a hypothetical world where Michael didn't leave, where he didn't want to disappear and he didn't so easily slip from Jeremy’s grasp.

 _*So roll your eyes, like you need to one more time,_  
_Take your time away,_  
_I'm wide awake all night,_  
_Alright._

It happens purely by chance, maybe even fate if Jeremy was naïve enough to believe that. He's not, though, so he settles on calling it chance that he bumps into Michael almost two years later.

He doesn't recognize him at first. Michael looks older, somehow more grown up. Matured, maybe. Jeremy can't put his finger on it exactly. He’s a bit taller, too. Jeremy blinks up at him, his mouth agape.

“Michael?” He asks, a bit stunned.

Michael furrows his brows, looking at him critically. “Can I help you?”

Michael doesn't recognize him. Oh, god.

”It’s- It’s Jeremy,” he manages to say, unsure if he wants to flee or not. Michael freezes, looking past Jeremy, clearly hitting the fight flight moment and choosing flight. “Please don't run,” Jeremy says softly, grabbing Michael’s arm.

 _*So what did you expect,_  
_When you've got me cornered here like this,_  
_Where I can feel your breath,_  
_I don't want reminders that I can't leave._

Michael isn't sure what reaction Jeremy is looking for, but he hopes he finds it soon and let's go of his arm. He has a new life now, new friends, better friends. Ones who never once treated him like dirt.

“What do you want?” A simple question, but Jeremy seems caught off guard. Possibly the almost angry tone, possibly the standoffish words. He's still not sure what Jeremy expects, a warm hello? To be let back in?

“I-I just kind of- I wasn't looking for you, so I don't really know-” Jeremy seems to be struggling just to form a few words at a time.

Michael tries to free his arm. “Let me go, Jeremy.”

Jeremy blinks, his eyes are damp, and Michael can't help the fact that his heart breaks a little when he sees it. “I'm sorry,” he mumbles, releasing Michael’s arm.

 _*When I'm last to know when you leave,_  
_Oh, I want this, the closure you keep,_  
_Behind locked doors and closed eyes,  
And I'm thinking will you accept that I am…_

Michael doesn't immediately walk away, so Jeremy starts talking again. “You left without telling anyone,” he says.

“Yes,” Michael doesn't deny it.

“Why?”

“You know damn well why,” Michael says through gritted teeth. Jeremy almost flinches at the words.

“Am I allowed to miss you now?” He asks, somewhere between bitter and sad, his eyes downcast to hide the tears starting to drip from his eyes.

Michael is silent for a moment. “Considering _I_ left, yes,” and he then walks away, not saying anything else and not giving Jeremy the chance to say anything. Jeremy doesn't even know what else he'd say.

 _*Fine, I'm sure you're justified,_  
_I can't believe my conscience told me that we'd be alright,_  
_So roll your eyes, like you need to one more time,_  
_Take your time away,  
I'm wide awake all night._


End file.
